Photograph
by Kairav
Summary: Cara unik Kim Taehyung mencintai seorang Kim Seokjin. JinV.


**Photograph  
** ( _this is the way I love you_ )

JinV

Cara unik Kim Taehyung mencintai seorang Kim Seokjin.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku menghembuskan napasku. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari seseorang di tengah keramaian taman. Ini sudah pukul 10, seharusnya ini waktunya _dia_ duduk di bangku itu dan sibuk dengan buku _nya_. Tapi sekarang? Tidak ada siapapun di bangku itu. Aku kembali mengingat, apa hari ini _dia_ tidak ada kelas? Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah hafal semua jadwal _nya_. Bahkan jadwal _dia_ konsultasi dengan dosenpun aku hafal.

 _Stalker_? Tidak. Aku bukan _stalker_. Aku hanya senang mengikuti _nya_ , mengambil fotonya _nya_ , dan menyimpannya di dalam albumku. Kalian sebut itu _stalker_? Tidak. Aku _bukan stalker_. _Okay_? Berhenti menyebutku _stalker_.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, dan aku masih setia di sini. Duduk di bawah pohon _maple_ rindang di dekat bangku itu. Tetap menunggu _dia_. Aku kembali menghembuskan napasku. _Kenapa dia tak datang juga?_ Aku hampir saja ingin bangun dan pergi dari sini saat _dia_ datang. Dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangan _nya_. Kaca mata ber _frame_ hitam itu amat pas membingkai wajah tampan _nya_. _Cardigan_ hitam dan kaus putih menjadi atasannya, dan _dia_ hanya menggunakan _jeans_ hitam dan sepasang Adidas putih untuk kakinya. Surai kecokelatan itu tampak mengkilat di bawah teriknya sinar matahari.

Tanpa sadar aku kembali menghela napas. _Ya Tuhan_ , _dia tampan sekali_. Dengan gesit aku menyiagakan kameraku. Tutup lensa sudah aku lepas, ISO _, diafragma_ , _shutter speed_ , semuanya sudah kuatur sedemikian rupa. Aku hanya perlu mengatur fokus, dan _ckrek_. _Aku rasa Tuhan sedang dalam mood terbaiknya saat menciptakan dia_. Batinku saat melihat hasil jepretanku. _Display_ kameraku saat ini menampakkan tiga perempat wajahnya secara _close_ _up_ , lalu sebatas pinggangnya, dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan, aku berpindah tempat ke belakang semak-semak. Tepat di seberang bangku taman itu. Aku yakin _dia_ tak menyadariku. _Dia_ terlalu fokus ke bukunya. Selalu seperti itu. Tapi aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Dapat memotretnya dalam jarak dekat saja sudah membuatku senang bukan main. Apalagi kalau _dia_ menyadariku. Bisa-bisa aku terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Aku memotretnya berkali-kali. Tiap pergerakannya tak terlewatkan oleh lensa kameraku. Gerakan sekecil apapun, seperti bagaimana _dia_ membenahi letak kacamatanya, gesturnya saat membalik lembar demi lembar buku yang berjudul entah apa. Semuanya tertangkap oleh _mata keduaku_ ini.

Aku kembali menyiagakan kameraku, hendak memotret kembali. Namun, pemberitahuan jika _memory_ kameraku penuh menghentikanku. Aku mengerang. Menyesal kenapa tidak sempat mem _back up_ data-dataku sebelumnya. Aku melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan menarik-narik semak-semak tak berdosa ini, memukulinya, mencabuti daunnya, dan menyiksanya.

"Siapa di sana?"

Aku tersentak. Itu suara _nya_. Seketika aku terdiam. Aku dapat merasakan jika _dia_ mendekat ke arahku. Tubuhku membeku, otakku tak dapat diajak berpikir. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan saat kedua kaki itu berhenti tepat di depan semak-semak. _Mati aku_.

"Siapa di sana?" Ulangnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku segera mengeluarkan suara. " _Meow,_ "

"Kucing rupanya." Dan _dia_ pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Aku menghembuskan napas lega, lalu memukul kepalaku sendiri. _Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh_. Aku ingin memaki diriku sendiri, juga menertawakan diri sendiri. Bodohnya aku. Juga, astaga kenapa _dia_ percaya jika aku seekor kucing? Sungguh, aku ingin tertawa.

Setelah memastikan _dia_ pergi, aku cepat-cepat membereskan kameraku dan berlari kembali ke kelasku. Beruntung hanya beberapa mahasiswa di sana. Maklum, kelas masih akan di mulai tiga puluh menit lagi. Jadi aku mengeluarkan laptopku, menunggunya menyala sambil aku mengeluarkan _memory card_ kameraku dan memasangkannya pada _card reader_. Lalu meng _input_ nya ke laptop _oreo_ ku. Kenapa oreo? Lihatlah, bagian _casing_ atasnya berwarna hitam, lalu sisi _monitor_ dan _keyboard_ nya berwarna putih. Sedangkan _casing_ bawahnya berwaran hitam lagi. Seperti oreo, bukan?

Dengan sabar aku menunggu proses _back up_ data-dataku sambil melihat-lihat kembali _folder-folder_ foto di dalamnya. Membiarkan senyumanku mengembang tiap kali melihat hasil jepretanku yang sedikit aku beri _touch up_. Tidak perlu berlebihan, karena _dia_ sudah sempurna tanpa ditambah efek yang berlebihan dan terkesan _norak_.

Setelah prosesnya selesai, aku membuka aplikasi pengolah fotoku. Memilah-milah sejenak foto mana yang perlu aku _touch_ up, dan pilihanku jatuh pada sebuah foto yang menggambarkan siluet _nya_. Dengan sinar matahari terik di belakang _nya_ , membuat _nya_ terkesan misterius. Aku mulai dengan menaikkan kontras fotonya sedikit, menambah sedikit warna pada langitnya dan menambah saturasi warna di sekitarnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Tae?"

Aku menoleh, mendapati Jimin berada di bangku sebelahku. Kedua mata sipitnya makin menyipit melihat apa yang aku kerjakan di laptopku. Aku enggan menjawab, karena kurasa dia sudah tahu apa yang sedang aku kerjakan.

" _Dia_ lagi? Aku bertemu dengan _nya_ tadi."

"Benarkah? Dimana?" Jimin memandangiku aneh. Aku tahu saat ini mataku berbinar-binar. Aku tidak peduli, Jimin sahabatku, dan dia tahu segalanya tentangku.

" _Dia_ baru saja pulang, Tae."

Aku menurunkan bahuku. Menekuk wajahku dan kembali fokus megerjakan _editing_ fotoku. Aku dapat merasakan Jimin memandangiku. Ia menghela napasnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menguntitnya, _hm_?"

 _Entahlah._

"Kau tahu? _Ia_ bahkan tak pernah menyadari kehadiranmu."

 _Aku tahu._

"Berhentilah menguntit Seokjin- _sunbae_. Berhenti mengikutinya, berhentilah memotretnya diam-diam, berhentilah menyimpan foto-fotonya. Berhentilah menyukainya tanpa kata-kata, Tae."

 _Aku tidak mau_.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Astaga. Lihat aku, Tae."

Jimin menarik bahuku, memaksaku untuk memandangnya. Aku menunduk, berusaha tidak menatapnya. Membuang wajahku ke manapun, hanya agar Jimin tak melihat kedua mataku yang menggenang. Aku menggigit bibirku kencang, menahan diriku sendiri.

" _Aku mencintainya, Jimin-ah_." Cicitku. Aku tak yakin Jimin akan mendengarnya, tapi dari reaksinya, aku tahu ia mendengarku. Ibu jarinya bergerak menyentuh pelupuk mataku, lalu ia mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku tahu, Tae. Aku hanya memintamu untuk berhenti mencintainya diam-diam. Apa kau sama sekali tak berniat untuk menemuinya secara langsung, berkenalan dengannya, lalu menjadi teman dan lama-kelamaan lebih dari sekedar _teman_? Ayolah, _man_." Aku terdiam. Jimin menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan, seolah-olah ingin menyadarkanku dari apa yang telah kulakukan.

"Entahlah. Aku―aku tidak berani. Kau tahu aku, Jim. Aku―"

"Apa salahnya mencoba, _huh_?"

Aku semakin diam. Berusaha berpikir jernih. Mencerna baik-baik ucapan sahabatku itu.

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Dengan malas aku melepas sepatuku dan meletakkannya asal. Aku menyeret kakiku ke kamar, melewati ruang tamu. Sekilas aku melirik _hyung_ ku di sana, asyik bermain _game_ tanpa menyadari kepulanganku. Aku mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. Lalu kembali menyeret kakiku menuju kamarku. Sebuah kamar minimalis dengan dominasi warna putih dan abu-abu. Aku melempar tas selempangku asal, tapi meletakkan tas kameraku teramat hati-hati di atas meja belajarku.

Aku menghela napas. Lalu membanting tubuhku sendiri ke ranjang empukku. Kedua mataku mengawang-awang memandang langit-langit kamar. Memikirkan kembali apa yang diucapkan Jimin tadi. Itu sama sekali bukan ide buruk. Hanya saja aku terlalu malu bahkan untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan _dia_.

Beberapa menit aku terdiam di kasurku dengan posisi yang sama. Berulang kali memikirkan apa yang sahabatku itu katakan. Hingga aku memilih untuk bangkit dari sana dan beranjak keluar dengan membawa _laptop_ ku. Kututup pintu kamarku dan beralih menuju sebuah pintu berwarna abu-abu di sebelahnya. Sebuah palang kecil bertuliskan _private property_ menggantung di sana. Kukeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celanaku, lalu aku buka pintu itu.

Seketika, senyuman lebarpun terulas di wajahku. Ini dia, ruangan favoritku di sini. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk menuju sebuah bangku di dalam setelah kembali menutup dan mengunci pintu itu. Sebuah _printer laser jet_ dan sebuah alat pemotong kertas ada di meja berukuran sedang di sebelah pintu. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Dindingnya dilapisi dengan cat putih. Juga puluhan―bahkan ratusan foto tertempel di atasnya.

Aku bangkit dari bangku dan berjalan perlahan menyusuri sisi dinding itu. Bagian kanan dinding berisi foto-foto _polaroid_ yang tergantung dengan rapi, semuanya tersusun berdasarkan tanggalnya. Lalu di seberang pintu, sebuah kolase besar menghiasi dinding itu. Satu foto yang terdiri dari 90 foto aku tempel di sana. Lalu di sisi kirinya, beberapa foto berukuran besar terpasang dalam bingkai ber _frame_ hitam dengan rapi. Lalu tepat di samping pintu, di belakang set _printer_ terdapat juga beberapa foto berbingkai, namun kali ini dengan ukuran sedang.

Semuanya adalah foto _nya_.

Di bawah tiap _polaroid_ , aku tuliskan namanya. _Kim Seokjin_. Beserta tanggal kapan aku mengambil foto itu. Aku tersenyum cerah tiap kali memandangi tiap-tiap foto itu. _Ah, dia sangat tampan_.

Aku kembali duduk di bangku, membuka _laptop_ ku dan menghubungkannya dengan _printer_ itu. Aku mengambil sebuah kertas foto, memasangnya pada _printer_ dan kembali mencetak foto-foto _nya_. Kali ini aku ingin membuat sebuah kolase lagi. Untuk menemani kolase besar di belakangku. Foto yang kuambil beberapa hari yang lalu, foto _nya_ saat sedang mengisi acara pada pentas seni. Saat itu _dia_ bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar. Dan aku terpesona. Aku mengambil ratusan gambar saat _dia_ tampil. Dan aku membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari untuk men _touch up_ nya dan menjadikannya sebuah kolase foto.

Aku menumpuk hasil cetakannya. Aku sengaja mencetaknya dengan kertas A3, agar aku bisa mencetak dengan jumlah kertas yang lebih sedikit. _Yah_ , hitung-hitung untuk mengirit kertas. Kali ini aku membuat kolase yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Ukurannya 100 x 150 _centimeter_. Aku buat sebesar itu karena itulah foto terbaik yang pernah aku ambil dari Seokjin _sunbae_.

Lalu aku menunggu lembar terakhir selesai di cetak. Aku bergeser ke alat pemotong kertas dan mulai memotongnya satu persatu dengan hati-hati. Aku tidak ingin satu fotopun cacat, atau robek sekecil apapun itu. Semuanya harus sempurna seperti Seokjin _sunbae_ sendiri. Aku mengurutkannya dengan telaten, lalu menumpuknya menjadi satu. Seharusnya ini aku susun di sebuah _frame_ , tapi _frame_ yang aku pesan kemarin belum juga datang. Sial.

Mau tak mau, aku harus menunggu _frame_ itu datang dan setelah itu aku baru bisa menyelesaikan kolaseku. Dengan cemberut aku kembali mengotak-atik laptopku. Meng _edit_ beberapa foto lagi untuk dijadikan koleksi spesialku. Selama lebih dari dua jam, aku terus melakukan itu. Mengabaikan perutku yang berteriak minta diisi. Aku terlalu fokus pada _pekerjaan_ ku yang satu ini.

"Tae- _ya_! Paketmu datang!"

Aku tersentak. Itu suara _hyung_ ku. Dengan senyum yang merekah, aku bangkit dari kursiku dan lari keluar. Menghampiri Chanyeol _hyung_ yang tengah susah payah menyandarkan _frame_ besarku ke dinding. Astaga dia sembrono sekali! Aku akan membunuhnya kalau sampai _frame_ itu rusak di tangannya. Awas saja.

"Apa ini? Berat sekali. _Frame_ lagi?"

Aku mengangguk. Lalu aku melihat Chanyeol _hyung_ mengernyit. "Aku heran kau selalu memesan _frame_ , tapi aku sama sekali tak pernah melihat salah satu _frame_ ini terpajang di dinding rumah. Kau kemanakan _frame-frame_ itu, _huh_?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _hyung_." Aku mencibir dan membawa _frame_ itu ke dalam ruanganku dengan amat hati-hati. Meninggalkan Chanyeol _hyung_ yang kembali asyik dengan _video game_ nya.

Perlahan, aku meletakkan di lantai ruanganku. Membuka kertas pembungkusnya, lalu memisahkan bagiannya. Menyandarkan kacanya di dinding dan membiarkan papannya di lantai. Aku mengambil penggaris dan pensilku, memberi jarak 10 _centimeter_ di tiap sisi-sisinya. Satu persatu, aku mulai menempelkan kolase fotoku di papan itu dengan lem. Setelah itu, aku sedikit menjauhi papan itu. Melihat hasilnya dengan senyum yang tak hentinya terulas di wajahku. _Astaga, Seokjin_ sunbae _memang benar-benar sempurna_.

Aku mendekati kaca besar itu. Dengan lap dan cairan pembersih, aku mulai mengelap kaca itu. Lalu menyusunnya kembali menjadi sebuah _frame_ yang utuh. Aku memandangi hasil _pekerjaan_ ku sekali lagi. Lalu dengan susah payah aku naik ke kursi dan mengangkat _frame_ besar itu, mengaitkannya pada paku yang sudah aku pasang sejak kemarin di dinding. Aku turun dari kursi dan kembali memandang kolase foto itu.

 _Sempurna_.

* * *

Aku menyiagakan kameraku. Kali ini tidak untuk memotret Seokjin _sunbae_. Aku mendapat tugas untuk mengabadikan kegiatan sidang skripsi senior-seniorku. Aku mengeluh malas. Kalau saja aku tidak diberi upah untuk ini, aku lebih memilih untuk memotret Seokjin _sunbae_ yang sedang membaca buku di taman. Aku melihat ke jam tanganku. Harusnya sekarang ini dia sedang duduk di bangku itu. Aku mengerang. Hari ini aku tidak dapat memotretnya. Padahal aku ingin tahu pakaian seperti apa yang ia pakai, buku apa lagi yang ia baca hari ini. Ah, ini menyebalkan.

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku langsung menenteng tas kameraku dan berjalan keluar dari ruanganku. Aku berjalan sembari mengecek foto-foto yang baru saja aku ambil. Memilah-milah foto mana saja yang akan aku setorkan pada pihak kampus sebagai dokumentasi. Aku harus menyetor semuanya besok, dan mereka minta kualitas yang baik. Sial. Mereka harus membayarku mahal kalau mau cepat dan memuaskan.

Aku berjalan tanpa menoleh ke kanan kiri, ataupun melihat koridor itu. Bahkan aku tak sadar saat seseorang menabrakku. Saat itu kameraku terlepas dari tanganku dan jatuh menghantam lantai. Sial. Aku tidak sempat mengalungkan _strap_ kameraku. Aku langsung mengambil kameraku panik. Tidak memedulikan bokongku yang sakit karena ikut menghantam lantai. Aku mengecek kamera kesayanganku itu.

Lensa kameraku retak parah. Tanganku gemetar. Seketika air mataku menggenang di mata. Aku menangis. Kamera berhargaku. Sialnya aku hanya mempunyai satu lensa yang bisa kuatur sesukaku. Lensa yang selalu aku gunakan untuk memfoto tiap kegiatan. Selain itu lensa yang aku miliki semuanya adalah lensa _fix_ , bukan yang bisa kuatur dengan mudah.

Aku mendengar laki-laki yang menabrakku minta maaf. Tapi aku tetap tak memedulikannya. Ia terdengar panik melihatku menangis. "Kameraku..." Aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang akan memandangku aneh karena menangisi sebuah kamera di koridor kampus seperti sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf. Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau harus mengganti lensaku." Aku masih terisak. Lalu sebuah tangan terulur di depanku.

"Biarkan aku mengecek kameramu. Aku akan mengganti yang sekiranya perlu aku ganti."

Aku memberikan kameraku padanya. Lalu aku mengusap air mataku dengan lengan jaketku. Awalnya aku tidak menyadarinya, namun mendengar suaranya tadi aku seolah mengenalnya. Perlahan, kudongakkan kepalaku. Dan aku mematung di tempat. Dadaku serasa sesak seketika. Kedua mataku membulat melihat sosok yang tengah mengecek kameraku.

Seokjin _sunbae_ di sana. Ia tengah memegang kameraku dan mengecek lensaku. Seokjin _sunbae_ lah yang menabrakku dan merusak lensaku. Rasa-rasanya semua kemarahanku menguap entah kemana. Seokjin _sunbae_ berada di depan mataku. Dia menabrakku. Seokjin _sunbae_ yang menabrakku. Aku terus mengulang itu di dalam pikiranku.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti betul tentang kamera. Aku akan mengganti lensamu, tapi aku tidak tahu harus membeli yang seperti apa." Seokjin _sunbae_ mengembalikan kameraku. Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya canggung. Tentu saja ia tak mengerti, ia bukan mahasiswa fotografi. Seokjin _sunbae_ mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran.

"Siapa namamu?"

"A-apa? Aku? K-kim Taehyung." Aku melihat Seokjin _sunbae_ mengangguk dan menadahkan tangannya.

"Ponselmu."

"Apa?"

"Berikan ponselmu. Aku akan memasukkan nomor ponselku."

Aku tergagap. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, aku memberikan ponselku pada Seokjin _sunbae_. Tapi sebelum Seokjin _sunbae_ mengambil ponselku, aku segera menariknya kembali. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Seokjin _sunbae_ melihat _wallpaper_ dan _lockscreen_ ku. Tidak. Bisa mati aku kalau dia melihat fotonya yang menjadi _wallpaper_ dan _lockscreen_ ponselku. Seokjin _sunbae_ mengernyit heran melihat kelakuanku.

"B-bisakah kau mendiktenya saja?" Seokjin _sunbae_ tampak berpikir. Aku yakin dia heran denganku. Tapi masa bodoh. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya membuka ponselku. Kemudian ia mendiktekan nomor ponselnya dan langsung aku simpan ke kontak ponselku. Seokjin _sunbae_ memintaku untuk meneleponnya, agar ia juga bisa menyimpan nomor ponselku. Aku melakukannya. Dan setelah itu Seokjin _sunbae_ benar-benar menyimpan nomor ponselku. Rasa bahagia membuncah di dadaku. Aku tidak mengerti keberuntungan macam apa yang menghampiriku hari ini. Aku bertabrakan dengan Seokjin _sunbae_ , lalu ia memberikan nomor ponselnya padaku. Aku tidak tahu untuk apa, tapi aku amat sangat senang saat ini. Walaupun perasaan kesal masih ada saat kembali mengingat lensaku yang retak.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Aku ada kelas, sampai nanti, Taehyung-ah." Seokjin _sunbae_ beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk di koridor kampus. Memandangi punggungnya yang perlahan tak lagi nampak. Seokjin _sunbae_ masih mengenakan jas putihnya. Aku yakin ia sedang menjalani praktikum, karena ia juga berjalan ke arah lab, bukan kelasnya. Aku menyentuh dadaku. Sesak rasanya. Tapi jantungku menggila sejak aku melihatnya. Dan aku merasa pipiku memanas. Aku hanya berharap Seokjin _sunbae_ tak menyadari itu tadi. _Ugh_ , aku benar-benar malu.

Aku memutuskan untuk membereskan kamera dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dengan terhuyung-huyung aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Pipiku masih memerah saat mengingat aku sudah memiliki nomor ponsel Seokjin _sunbae_ tanpa perlu memintanya. Aku tersenyum tanpa aku sadari. Bahkan saat sudah di dalam kelas, aku tetap tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Aku meletakkan tas kamera dan mengambil ponselku dari saku. Membuka kontak dan memandangi nomor Seokjin _sunbae_ dengan wajah berseri-seri. Aku menopang daguku dengan tangan kiriku, dan memegan ponsel dengan tangan kananku. Aku terus memandanginya. Sampai seseorang menyenggol lenganku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Jimin berdiri di sana. Memandangku dengan kernyitan heran di wajahnya.

"Kau sehat?"

"Aku sehat, Jim. Sangat sehat." Aku menjawab pertanyannya dengan senyum yang semakin merekah lebar. Aku dapat melihat Jimin bergidik ngeri. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dahiku.

"Panas. Pantas saja. Kau ini kenapa, Tae?" Jimin bersedekap. Ia tengah duduk di meja di sebelahku, memandangiku seolah meminta penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya. Aku tetap menebar senyum. Lalu aku menunjukkan ponselku yang masih menampilkan kontak Seokjin _sunbae_. Seketika kedua mata sipit milik Jimin membulat.

"Kau dapat dari mana?"

"Seokjin _sunbae_ yang memberikannya padaku. Ia juga menyimpan nomorku di ponselnya." Jimin memandangku tak percaya. Tapi perlahan ia tersenyum lalu mengusak rambutku.

"Akhirnya _uri_ Taehyungie berhenti menjadi _stalker_ dan menjadi pemberani."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Saat itu aku menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Jimin dan memperlihatkan lensa kameraku yang retak parah padanya. Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk. Dan mengatakan, "Tetap saja kau mengalami kemajuan dalam _hubungan sepihak_ mu itu."

"Sialan."

* * *

Aku membuka ponselku diam-diam saat notifikasi menampilkan pesan masuk dari Seokjin _sunbae_. Aku membukanya dengan jari yang masih gemetar.

 _From : Seokjin_ Sunbae

 _Kau pulang jam berapa? Aku akan menunggumu di parkiran._

Aku menggigit pipi dalamku agar tidak berteriak saat itu juga. Aku luar biasa senang. Apa ini artinya Seokjin _sunbae_ akan pulang bersamaku? Apa dia menyukaiku? Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Astaga, bicara apa aku ini. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranku sendiri. Yang jelas saat ini aku sedang bahagia. Bahkan aku segera mengetik balasan untuk Seokjin _sunbae_. Mengabaikan dosen yang tengah menjelaskan tentang tugas kelompok yang harus dikumpulkan.

 _To : Seokjin_ Sunbae

 _Aku selesai jam 3._ Sunbae _akan menungguku_?

Aku terdiam. Memandangi ponselku dengan fokus. Menunggu Seokjin _sunbae_ membalas pesanku. Tapi sampai dosenku keluar, tak ada satupun balasan darinya. Aku merengut sembari membereskan tasku. Aku segera keluar dan setengah berlari menuju parkiran. Mengabaikan Jimin yang berteriak dan mengajakku untuk pulang bersamanya.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari sosok Seokjin _sunbae_ di tengah kerumunan para mahasiswa. Aku sedang berada di parkiran, dan aku sama sekali tak melihat Seokjin _sunbae_ di manapun. Apa dia meninggalkanku? Apa dia tak menungguku seperti yang ia katakan tadi? Aku berbalik, dan saat itu aku mendengar suara Seokjin _sunbae_ memanggilku.

"Taehyung-ah!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Seokjin _sunbae_ tengah melambaikan tangan sembari bersandar pada sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih. Itu mobil miliknya. Dengan segera aku berlari ke arahnya. Seokjin _sunbae_ tersenyum saat aku berdiri di hadapannya. Aku baru hendak menanyakan untuk apa dia menungguku. Tapi sebuah suara menginterupsiku.

"Tae- _ya_!"

Chanyeol _hyung_ berjalan ke arahku. Sial. Aku lupa memberi tahunya kalau aku tidak akan pulang dengannya. Ia merangkulku dari belakang. " _Hyung_ , pulang sana. Aku tidak akan pulang sekarang." Aku menekuk wajahku. Chanyeol _hyung_ ini, mengganggu saja.

Chanyeol _hyung_ mengernyit dan memandang ke arah Seokjin _sunbae_. "Ada urusan apa kau dengan Seokjin, _huh_?"

 _Oh_ , aku lupa. Mereka berdua saling kenal. Bahkan mereka teman semasa SMA. Aku mencibir. "Bukan urusanmu _, hyung_."

"Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Taehyung. Hanya sebentar, _okay_?"

"Jangan apa-apakan adikku." Aku melihat Chanyeol _hyung_ memicingkan matanya dan Seokjin _sunbae_ mencibir _._

"Kau pikir aku ingin melakukan apa, Yeol?" Seokjin _sunbae_ memutar kedua bola matanya. Aku hanya terdiam dan memandang keduanya saling bertatapan. "Tunggu sebentar, dia adikmu?" Astaga, dia baru menyadarinya.

"Kau lupa?"

"Dia sedikit berbeda dari yang aku lihat terakhir kali." Seokjin _sunbae_ mengernyit dan menatapku intens. Membuatku gugup dan segera memalingkan wajahku. Aku yakin saat ini wajahku memerah. Semoga saja mereka berdua tidak melihatnya.

"Ya sudah sana. Jangan pulang larut, kubunuh kau." Aku tidak tahu ucapan Chanyeol _hyung_ ditujukan untuk siapa, setelah itu ia langsung mengusak rambutku dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

"Masuklah, Taehyung-ah." Seokjin _sunbae_ kembali tersenyum ke arahku. Membuatku langsung salah tingkah dan mengangguk kaku. Aku menurutinya, membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendudukkan diri di samping kursi kemudi. Sementara Seokjin _sunbae_ menyusul dan duduk di sampingku. Ia mengingatkanku untuk menggunakan _seatbelt_. Aku melakukannya. Jujur saja aku luar biasa gugup saat ini. Dan Seokjin _sunbae_ menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai menjalankannya keluar wilayah kampus.

"Kau adiknya Chanyeol?"

Aku hanya mengangguk canggung. Seokjin _sunbae_ pun mengangguk. "Maaf aku tidak mengenalimu. Kau tampak berbeda. Kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu? 4 tahun yang lalu?" Aku kembali mengangguk. Tak berani menatap langsung ke arahnya. Aku hanya memandang lurus ke arah jalanan. Aku tidak tahu kemana Seokjin _sunbae_ akan membawaku. Tapi aku terlalu malu untuk bertanya.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengganti lensamu, _kan_? Karena aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang kamera seperti aku, jadi aku akan mengantarmu dan membelikanmu lensa yang baru. Kau pilih sendiri, _yeah_?"

Aku terperangah. Seokjin _sunbae_ serius akan membelikanku lensa kamera baru? Astaga lensaku itu tidak murah. Dan dia akan membelikannya? Sungguhan? Aku membulatkan kedua mataku dan memandangnya. Sementara Seokjin _sunbae_ hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresiku. Apa yang lucu, astaga.

Dan Seokjin _sunbae_ sungguh membawaku ke sebuah toko yang berisi perlengkapan untuk fotografi. Ia melepaskan _seatbelt_ nya dan berjalan keluar. Akupun mengikutinya. Ia mengajakku masuk ke toko itu. Dan aku kembali terperangah. Sial. Ini lengkap sekali! Aku tidak pernah kemari dan aku tidak tahu Seokjin _sunbae_ tahu dari mana tempat ini saat ia berkata ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang kamera.

"Aku mencari tempat ini di internet."

Internet. Tentu saja. Bodohnya aku. Aku mengikuti Seokjin _sunbae_ yang mendekati seorang laki-laki tambun yang menjaga toko itu. "Kau pilih sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa di sini."

Dan saat aku menunjukkan kameraku pada laki-laki tambun itu, dan mengatakan kalau aku membutuhkan lensa baru. Ia memberikan beberapa pilihan kepadaku. Aku tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana, tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan memilih yang terlalu mahal. Tapi Seokjin _sunbae_ mengatakan padaku, "Pilih saja yang sesuai, jangan pedulikan harganya."

Aku meneguk ludahku. Penjaga toko itu menyuruhku untuk mengetes tiap lensa. Agar aku bisa memantapkan pilihanku, katanya. Jadi aku menurutinya dan mencoba semua lensa yang ia tawarkan padaku. Aku mencobanya untuk memotret Seokjin _sunbae_. Kali ini ia melihat ke arah kamera dan tersenyum, juga memberikan beberapa pose. Seketika jantungku kembali menggila. Kali ini aku tidak memotretnya diam-diam. Aku memotretnya langsung. Dan Seokjin _sunbae_ sama sekali tak keberatan.

Aku mengambil tiga foto dengan tiap lensa, lalu membandingkan hasilnya. Pilihanku jatuh pada sebuah lensa bermerek Nikon. Sesuai dengan kameraku tentu saja. Lensa yang cukup besar dan harganya cukup mahal. Walaupun aku yakin ada yang jauh lebih mahal dari ini.

"Kau sudah memilih?" Aku mengangguk dan menunjukkan lensa yang sudah terpasang di kameraku. Seokjin _sunbae_ langsung berjalan menuju kasir. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil sebuah kartu dari sana. Sial, itu _black card_. _Okay_ , aku tahu kalau Seokjin _sunbae_ memang dari keluarga kaya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau ia sampai memiliki sebuah _black card_.

Ia langsung membayarnya dan mengajakku pulang. Seokjin _sunbae_ mengantarku pulang hingga ke depan rumahku. Aku menunduk dan melepas _seatbelt_ ku dengan sedikit tak rela. Apa ini akhirnya? Apa setelah ini aku dan Seokjin _sunbae_ akan kembali seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal? Apa setelah ini aku akan kembali mengambil fotonya diam-diam seperti seorang _stalker_ yang selalu dikatakan Jimin? Apa ini akan menjadi cinta sepihakku lagi?

Aku menghela napas. Ini selalu menjadi cinta sepihakku. Aku sadar itu. Seokjin _sunbae_ melakukan ini hanya karena ia merasa bertanggung jawab karena sudah merusak kameraku. Bukan karena hal lainnya. Sadarlah, Taehyung! Ini kenyataan! Ini kehidupan. Bukan drama yang selalu aku tonton di televisi. Saat kedua orang bertemu karena tidak sengaja, dan mereka saling menyukai. Berakhir dengan keduanya menjadi sepasang kekasih dan _happily ever after_. Sial. Ini realita.

"Terima kasih, Seokjin _sunbae_."

"Sama-sama. Cepatlah masuk. Bisa-bisa Chanyeol membunuhku kalau kau tidak cepat masuk."

Aku mengangguk dan segera keluar dari mobilnya. Seokjin _sunbae_ menurunkan kaca jendelanya. Aku membungkuk dari luar. Saat itu Seokjin _sunbae_ melambaikan tangannya padaku dan aku membalas lambaian tangannya. "Sampai ketemu besok, Taehyung-ah." Dan ia langsung menjalankan Nissan putih itu keluar dari komplek perumahanku.

Aku kembali menghela napasku. Dengan langkah lunglai, aku berjalan ke dalam rumah. Senang memang mengingat hari ini aku dapat dekat dengan sosok yang sangat aku sukai. Tapi mengetahui kalau itu semua sudah berakhir membuat _mood_ ku turun drastis.

"Aku pulang."

Aku melihat Chanyeol _hyung_ tengah berada di sofa dan sibuk dengan laptop dan beberapa lembar kertas. Sepertinya ia tengah mengerjakan tugasnya. Jadi aku tak ingin mengganggunya. Tapi sepertinya dia menyadariku, dia melepas _headset_ nya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Aku hanya mengangguk. Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab sebenarnya. "Sudah makan?" Aku menggeleng. Lalu aku mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Aku melihat ke _monitor_ laptopnya. Ia tengah membuat sesuatu dengan aplikasi 3D. Berbeda denganku yang memilih fotografi, Chanyeol _hyung_ mengambil kelas desain komunikasi visual. Dan dia sudah berada di semester ketujuh, sama dengan Seokjin _sunbae_. Masa dimana semua mahasiswa sibuk dengan skripsi mereka. Tapi Chanyeol _hyung_ lah satu-satunya mahasiswa yang tampak amat santai yang aku temui.

"Ada _ramyeon_. Aku tidak sempat masak, jadi kau makan itu saja." Aku mengangguk dan mengamatinya yang tengah memberikan efek pada 3D _modelling_ nya. Aku sering melihatnya membuat robot seperti itu. Sepertinya dia sedang membuat sesuatu seperti Transformers. Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia buat.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Seokjin _sunbae_ membelikanku lensa baru. Karena dia merusak lensaku yang lama. Dia menabrakku tadi."

"Dasar ceroboh. _Yah_ , dia _kan_ orang kaya. Jadi tidak masalah. Omong-omong, kau ada hubungan apa dengan Seokjin?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak ada hubungan apapun. Dia hanya merasa bertanggung jawab karena sudah merusak lensaku. Tidak lebih." Aku kembali menghela napas dan memilih untuk bangkit. "Aku mau tidur. Selamat malam."

" _Hm_. Malam."

"Jangan begadang lagi, _hyung_."

"Iya, dasar bawel."

Aku tertawa kecil dan langsung menuju kamarku. Aku terlalu malas untuk mandi ataupun makan, jadi aku langsung merebahkan diriku di kasur. Aku mengambil tas kameraku dan mengambil lensa lamaku. Memandangi retakan di lensa itu. Aku tersenyum. Jariku menyusuri retakannya. Mengingat saat Seokjin _sunbae_ menabrakku dan panik saat aku menangis. Saat dia memberikan nomor ponselnya.

Oh iya, nomor ponselnya.

Aku mengambil ponselku dari dalam tas. Aku berniat untuk mengirim pesan kepada Seokjin _sunbae_.

 _To : Seokjin_ Sunbae

 _Terima kasih untuk lensanya,_ sunbae _. Dan terima kasih untuk hari ini ^^_

Aku meletakkan ponselku dan lensa retak itu ke nakas. Lalu mengambil kameraku. Melihat foto-foto yang aku ambil tadi. Banyak foto Seokjin _sunbae_. Tapi kali ini lain. Seokjin _sunbae_ sadar kalau dirinya sedang kufoto. Ia tersenyum di foto itu, di foto lainnya ia berpose seperti seorang _cool guy_. Di foto selanjutnya ia tengah duduk dan membenarkan kacamatanya. Semuanya menghadap ke kamera. Astaga ini momen yang sangat langka. Bahkan aku tak yakin kalau momen seperti ini akan terulang kembali.

Saat menggeser ke foto selanjutnya, aku melihat sebuah foto kegiatan. Dan seketika aku ingat aku harus menyetor semua foto kegiatan tadi ke pihak kampus besok. Secepat kilat aku melompat dari kasur dan mengambil laptop serta _charger_ nya, juga _card reader_.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dengan membawa barang-barangku. Mendudukkan diri di samping Chanyeol _hyung_ yang memandangku heran. Tanpa memedulikannya, aku membuka laptopku dan mencolokkan _charger_ nya.

"Kau bilang mau tidur." Ia melepas _headset_ nya.

"Tidak jadi, aku masih ada pekerjaan."

Chanyeol _hyung_ menggeleng dan kembali memasang _headset_ nya, namun aku menahannya. "Setel saja dengan _speaker_.

" _Okay_."

Dan malam itu kami berakhir begadang bersama dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, ditemani oleh semangkuk _ramyeon_ yang kumasak ogah-ogahan dan beberapa gelas kopi. Aku merengut sebal karena rencana untuk memimpikan Seokjin _sunbae_ harus tertunda karena ini. Sial.

* * *

Aku keluar dari ruangan dekan. Tugasku selesai, dan aku yakin malam ini aku dapat tidur dengan tenang. Aku meregangkan tubuhku sembari menyeret kakiku ke taman. Lalu aku duduk di salah satu bangku di sana. Bangku yang biasa Seokjin _sunbae_ duduki. Di sini nyaman, jadi tak heran Seokjin _sunbae_ betah berlama-lama membaca buku di sini.

Aku membongkar tas kameraku. Lalu memotret asal pemandangan di sekitar sini. Walaupun aku sering memotret, tapi aku lebih sering memotret Seokjin _sunbae_ dibandingkan pemandangan di sekitar sini.

"Hati-hati dengan kameramu. Aku tidak ingin kau menangis lagi karena lensamu retak."

Aku tersentak. Kepalaku menoleh ke arah Seokjin _sunbae_ yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingku. Ia terkekeh lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku yang sama dengan kemarin lusa. Aku yakin dia belum menyelesaikan buku itu. Aku langsung menurunkan kameraku dan sedikit bergeser menjauh. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Apa hubunganku dengan Seokjin _sunbae_ tidak akan seperti _orang yang tidak saling mengenal_ lagi?

"Kau senang memotret? _Oh_ , kau anak fotografi. Tentu saja kau senang memotret." Aku hanya mengangguk kaku.

" _Eum_ , dan _sunbae_ senang membaca?"

Aku melihat ia mengangguk dan memperlihatkan bukunya padaku. Itu buku tentang teori kedokteran. _Ugh_ , aku tidak yakin akan mengerti isinya. Seokjin _sunbae_ kembali tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresiku. Apa yang lucu?

"Kau lucu, Taehyung-ah."

Dan aku yakin saat ini wajahku langsung memerah. Dengan cepat aku memalingkan wajahku, tak membiarkan Seokjin _sunbae_ melihatnya. Aku menyentuh dadaku pelan. Sial, jantungku kembali menggila. Apa aku akan selalu seperti ini saat bersama dengan Seokjin _sunbae_? Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kencang.

" _Hey_ , bagaimana kalau aku memintamu untuk memotretku lagi?"

Aku tersedak. Aku langsung memandang Seokjin _sunbae_ dengan kedua mata yang membulat. Serius? Seokjin _sunbae_ minta aku potret? Dia tidak sedang bercanda, _kan_? Seokjin _sunbae_ mengangguk dan langsung membuka bukunya. Aku tahu, dia mulai berpose.

Dengan senyum yang merekah, aku langsung mengambil kameraku, mengalungkan _strap_ nya dan memotretnya. Seokjin _sunbae_ berkali-kali berganti pose. Dan aku langsung mengabadikannya dengan kameraku. Aku tak menyangka momen langka ini akan terulang lagi. Kurasa Dewi Fortuna sedang menyukaiku sejak kemarin. Ditambah lagi, ponselku yang bergetar dan menampilkan notifikasi kalau saldo dalam rekeningku sudah bertambah. Pihak kampus sudah mentransfer bayaranku. _Oh_ , ini sungguh hari yang indah.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

 _Kau sempurna,_ sunbae _. Untuk apa ditanya lagi?_

"Sempurna."

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memperlihatkan hasil jepretanku padanya. Aku melihatnya berbinar-binar saat melihat hasil fotoku. Ia tampak senang.

" _Wah_ , aku tidak tahu kalau aku setampan itu di foto."

"Kau _narsis_ sekali, _sunbae_." Kami berduapun tertawa bersama. Kurasa, hubungan kami akan semakin dekat setelah ini. _Yah_ , semoga saja.

* * *

Aku meregangkan tubuhku. Lebih dari dua jam aku berada di depan laptopku. Aku mem _back up_ dan sedikit _touching up_ foto-foto Seokjin _sunbae_ yang kemarin dan tadi aku ambil. _Ah_ , aku sungguh harus mencetak foto-foto ini. Foto-foto langka dimana Seokjin _sunbae_ sadar akan kameraku. Kalau aku mencetak dengan ukuran besar, aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Aku berbalik dan menatap dinding di sekitarku. Masih ada _space_ kosong di beberapa sisi. Aku bisa menambah foto baru di sana, atau mengganti beberapa foto. Aku memilih untuk mencetak model foto _polaroid_ terlebih dahulu. Cukup 2 foto, untuk mewakili hari kemarin dan hari ini. Aku memilih foto yang cocok untuk dijadikan _polaroid_ , dan akhirnya aku mencetak foto saat Seokjin _sunbae_ duduk dan berpose dengan _v sign_ nya. Serta foto saat Seokjin _sunbae_ tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan buku di tangannya.

Aku mengambil kertas fotonya dan mulai mencetaknya. Setelah dipotong, aku langsung menuliskannya dengan tanggal kapan foto itu diambil dan sedikit catatan di bawahnya. Aku membawa kedua foto itu ke sisi foto _polaroid_ dan menggantungnya di sana. Aku tersenyum melihat kedua foto itu. _Ah_ , tampannya.

 _Knock knock_

"Tae- _ya_ ― _heol_." Aku menoleh. Di sana, Chanyeol _hyung_ mematung dengan wajah melongo. Aku tidak ingat kalau aku belum merapatkan pintu itu. Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya. Keluar dengan panik dan menutup pintu itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk, _hyung_?" Aku menggerutu. Sial. Sial. Sial. Rahasiaku sudah diketahui oleh Chanyeol _hyung_. Bagaimana ini? Apa Chanyeol _hyung_ akan membocorkannya ke Seokjin _hyung_? Mereka berdua _kan_ dekat. _Aish_ , bagaimana ini?

"Apa itu semua foto Seokjin?" Chanyeol _hyung_ masih melongo. Tentu saja dia heran setelah melihat ruangan itu. Astaga, dia pasti akan mengataiku _stalker_. " _Wah_ , kau yang membuat semua itu? Itu hasil fotomu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sebal. Lalu aku mendorong Chanyeol _hyung_ untuk menjauh dari ruangan itu. Lagi pula, ada perlu apa dia mencariku. _Ugh_ , menyebalkan. Aku berbalik setelah mendudukkannya paksa di sofa. Tapi ia langsung menarik tanganku.

"Sepertinya kau perlu menjelaskan sesuatu."

"Apa? Tidak ada, kurasa." Aku mendengus. Berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya di lenganku. Tangannya lebar sekali, astaga.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai Seokjin? Kau menjadi _stalker_ nya, _huh_?"

 _Tuh kan_ , dia pasti mengataiku _stalker_. Aku bukan _stalker_ , _okay_? Bukan. Hanya senang memotret Seokjin _sunbae_ diam-diam. Itu bukan _stalker_. Titik. Kali ini, ia yang mendudukkanku paksa di sofa. Aku bersedekap dan memandangnya sebal.

Dengan terpaksa aku mengatakannya. Bahwa aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali Chanyeol _hyung_ membawa Seokjin _sunbae_ ke rumah ini. Sekitar 5 tahun lalu, saat Chanyeol _hyung_ masih tingkat 2 SMA. Aku masih SMP saat itu. Chanyeol _hyung_ tidak hanya membawa Seokjin _sunbae_ sebenarnya, namun hanya Seokjin _sunbae_ lah yang membuatku menyukainya. Seokjin _sunbae_ tampan sejak dulu. Wajahnya bahkan tak berubah, justru ia semakin tampan saat aku melihatnya di kampus.

Saat itu aku hanya seorang bocah pemalu, bahkan menjabat tangan Seokjin _sunbae_ saja aku malu. Aku terus menunduk dan tak berani menatapnya langsung. Saat itu jantungku menggila. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi orang-orang bilang, saat kita melihat seseorang dan jantung kita berdebar begitu cepat, itu berarti kita menyukai orang tersebut. Dan sejak saat itu aku tahu, aku menyukai Seokjin _sunbae_.

Chanyeol _hyung_ beberapa kali membawa Seokjin _sunbae_ ke rumah. Alasannya untuk belajar bersama atau sekedar bermain _game_ bersama. Tapi itu hanya terjadi sampai mereka lulus SMA. Aku kembali bertemu dengannya saat upacara kelulusan. Tapi setelah itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Seokjin _sunbae_ lagi.

Sampai akhirnya aku lulus SMA dan masuk ke kampus yang sama dengan Chanyeol _hyung_. Aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Dari barisan para mahasiswa baru, aku melihatnya berdiri di depan sana. Sebagai salah satu anggota senat. Saat itu, tidak ada yang tahu seberapa bahagianya aku saat bisa melihat Seokjin _sunbae_ lagi. Tapi aku sama sekali tak berani untuk bertemu langsung dengannya. Aku masih menjadi pemalu. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk memotretnya diam-diam, memajang fotonya di sebuah ruangan yang aku klaim sebagai ruangan rahasiaku. Aku terus melakukannya selama satu tahun ini. Tak terhitung berapa banyak foto yang sudah kuambil. Aku menghafal semua jadwalnya, pada pukul berapa ia akan berada di taman itu, kapan ia akan menemui dosennya. Aku mengetahui semuanya.

Aku tidak tahu, tapi rasa suka itu lama kelamaan berubah menjadi cinta. Aku mencintainya. Tapi aku tak pernah berani mengatakannya. Menatapnya saja aku tak berani. Tapi, karena insiden hari itu, aku diberi kesempatan untuk dapat menatapnya, berbicara dengannya, dekat dengannya. Aku sungguh bahagia, walaupun aku tak tahu apa kesempatan itu hanya bertahan sekejab ataupun akan berlanjut. Tapi ini semua berlanjut. Seokjin _sunbae_ sekarang dekat denganku. Ia bahkan minta aku potret dan ia menyukai hasilnya.

Aku sungguh bahagia dan sungguh bersyukur karena hal itu. Walaupun nantinya Seokjin _sunbae_ hanya akan menganggapku sebagai seorang adik kelas ataupun teman atau bahkan hanya sosok adik dari sahabatnya. Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku tak pernah menginginkan lebih. Hanya memotretnya dari balik semak-semak setiap saat saja sudah membuatku bahagia bukan main. Apalagi bisa menjadi temannya. Atau bahkan lebih. Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan jadi seperti itu.

Chanyeol _hyung_ tertegun. Ia memandangku dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa aku jelaskan. " _Wah_ , Tae. Kau benar-benar. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana. Kau sungguh mencintai Seokjin?"

"Kau kira aku bercanda?" Aku mengernyit sebal. Aku langsung bangkit dan menghentakkan kakiku sampai ke pintu ruanganku. Aku langsung menguncinya dan beralih menuju kamarku. Tapi, aku sempat mendengar Chanyeol _hyung_ mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas karena dia berbicara dengan pelan.

Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Aku langsung merebahkan diri dan membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut. Aku memejamkan mataku. Lalu entah kenapa kembali membayangkan saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Seokjin _sunbae_. Aku tersenyum dan semakin memejamkan mataku. Membiarkan sosok Seokjin _sunbae_ menghampiri mimpiku.

* * *

Untuk beberapa minggu setelahnya, hubunganku dengan Seokjin _sunbae_ semakin dekat. Kami sering bertemu di taman, dengan aku sebagai fotografer dadakannya. Lalu sering mengirim pesan singkat. Bahkan suatu waktu, Seokjin _sunbae_ merekomendasikanku untuk menjadi bagian dokumentasi saat kelasnya sedang mengadakan praktikum penting. Ataupun saat seniornya mengikuti sidang skripsi.

Kami benar-benar dekat. Bahkan Seokjin _sunbae_ pernah mengajakku berjalan-jalan di sekitar kampus. Untuk melepas penat, katanya. _Ah_ , dia juga menyuruhku untuk mulai memanggilnya _hyung_ , bukan lagi _sunbae_. Aku benar-benar bahagia akhir-akhir ini. Hanya karena aku mulai dekat dengan Seokjin _hyung_. Bahkan Jimin sering menggodaku karena hal ini. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa akhirnya cintaku terbalas. Apa-apaan itu. Aku tahu Seokjin _hyung_ hanya menganggapku sebagai temannya. Tidak lebih.

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol _hyung_ tidak pernah berkomentar apa-apa soal hubunganku dengan Seokjin _hyung_. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol _hyung_ terlihat aneh. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi terkadang ia tiba-tiba tersenyum saat melihat aku berbalas pesan dengan Seokjin _hyung_. Atau saat aku bilang akan pulang bersama Seokjin _hyung_ , dia langsung akan mengizinkan dan hanya berpesan untuk tidak pulang larut.

Aku masih tetap sering berkutat di ruanganku. Menambah koleksi foto-foto Seokjin _hyung_ di sana. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari sekian banyak foto. Fotoku bersama Seokjin _hyung._ Hanya berupa _selca_ dengan ponsel. Saat itu kami berada di bangku taman. Aku yang berinisiatif untuk mengambil _selca_ itu. Aku hanya mencetaknya menjadi sebuah _polaroid_. Di bawah tanggal itu, aku menuliskan sebuah kalimat singkat. _Saranghanda, Seokjin sunbae_.

Aku tersenyum memandangi foto itu. Saat sedang asyik berdiri di depan foto itu, aku merasa perutku mulas seketika. Ah, sial. Aku segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan berlari ke bawah. Membiarkan pintu itu tak terkunci. _Toh_ , hanya ada Chanyeol _hyung_ di rumah. Dan dia sudah tahu tentang ruangan itu. Jadi tidak ada masalah apapun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku kembali ke ruanganku. Pintu itu tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Aku mengernyit. Apa Chanyeol _hyung_ masuk ke sana? Tapi untuk apa? Perlahan, aku membuka pintu itu. Seketika aku mematung di tempatku berdiri. Aku tidak salah lihat kan? Apa aku berhalusinasi?

Seokjin _hyung_ berdiri di sana. Mengamati foto-fotonya yang terpajang di dinding itu. Wajahku memucat. Aku merasa semua darahku turun ke kakiku. Apa Seokjin _hyung_ akan mengecapku sebagai seorang _stalker_ juga? Apa dia akan _ilfeel_ setelah melihat itu semua? Apa dia akan menganggapku aneh? Apa Seokjin _hyung_ akan menjauhiku karena ini?

Pikiranku berkecamuk. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar di otakku. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk tersusun di kepalaku. Apa ini akhirnya? Apa hubungan kami akan rusak setelah ini? Apa pada akhirnya kami akan berakhir menjadi dua orang yang tak saling mengenal lagi? Dengan aku yang kembali menjadi _stalker_ nya hingga ia lulus?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat Seokjin _hyung_ menoleh. Ia hanya melempar senyum ke arahku. Setelah itu ia menghadap ke sisi dinding yang berisi _polaroid_. Dia mengamatinya satu per satu. Aku yakin dia membaca semua _note_ yang aku tulis di tiap polaroid. Matilah aku. Jantungku kembali menggila. Tapi kali ini lain. Aku panik dan tertekan. Apa ini akhirnya?

Seokjin _hyung_ memegang sebuah _polaroid_. _Polaroid_ yang memperlihatkan _selca_ kami berdua. Aku meneguk ludahku sendiri. Mati aku. Selesai sudah. Seokjin _hyung_ akan menjauhiku karena ini semua. Sudah berakhir. Semua kebahagiaanku dengannya yang hanya beberapa minggu. Aku yakin kini hanya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan.

" _Saranghanda, Seokjin sunbae_?"

Aku terdiam. Tanganku mengepal saking gugupnya. Tak memedulikan buku-buku jariku yang mulai memutih dan tanganku yang sakit karena kukuku tertancap cukup dalam. Aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat ini. Seluruh tubuhku serasa lemas.

" _Nado saranghanda, Taehyung-ah_."

Apa? Apa tadi katanya? Aku tidak salah dengar _, kan_? Aku kembali meneguk ludahku saat Seokjin _hyung_ menoleh ke arahku. Ia tersenyum. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa berdiam di tempatku. Kakiku seolah terpaku dan aku sama sekali tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhku. Bahkan saat Seokjin _hyung_ berada tepat di hadapanku. Aku tetap diam. Saat ia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya lalu berbisik di telingaku, kakiku melemas.

" _Nado saranghanda, Taehyung-ah_."

Aku yakin tubuhku akan merosot saking lemasnya. Tapi, tangan itu menarik pinggangku dan menopangnya. Aku terkesirap. Jantungku semakin menggila dan dadaku terasa makin sesak. Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku bertopang ke bahunya. Hanya gerakan refleks saat kedua tangan itu melingkar di pinggangku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sembari menunduk. Sama sekali tak berani untuk mendongak dan menatap langsung kedua mata itu. Aku malu, sungguh.

"Aku masih tidak percaya ada seseorang yang secinta ini padaku. Sampai-sampai memiliki ruangan khusus yang penuh dengan fotoku. Aku tersanjung. Apa kau membuat semuanya sendiri, Taehyung-ah?"

Kedua pipiku memanas. Aku semakin menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya. Apa dia menyukainya? Menyukai semua karyaku ini?

"Jadi ini ruangan yang pernah Chanyeol katakan padaku. Aku menyukainya. Ini indah sekali. Terima kasih, Taehyung-ah."

Apa? Jadi Chanyeol _hyung_ yang memberi tahukan ini? Sial. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus marah atau harus senang karena hal itu. Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih padanya nanti.

"Taehyung-ah, lihat aku." Akupun mendongak perlahan. Memandang kedua _onyx_ itu. Aku masih menggigit bibir bawahku. Tapi kemudian, tanpa aba-aba atau peringatan apapun, Seokjin _hyung_ menciumku. Tepat di bibir. Aku mendelik kaget. Bibirnya penuh dan lembut. Tanpa sadar aku mencengkeram baju Seokjin _hyung_.

Saat kedua belah bibir itu bergerak di atas bibirku, kakiku makin lemas. Tapi Seokjin _hyung_ menarik pinggangku untuk makin mendekat padanya. Hingga tubuh kami tak memiliki jarak sama sekali. Seokjin _hyung_ melumat bibirku dengan lembut. Bibirnya basah. Perlahan, aku membalas ciumannya. Aku tahu ia tersenyum di tengah ciuman kami. Seokjin _hyung_ menghentikan ciumannya, melepas tautan bibir kami sedikit.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung-ah."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Seokjin _hyung_."

Dan bibir kami kembali bertautan, dengan ciuman lembut dan lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman panas dan basah. Inilah akhirnya. Semua pemikiran negatif dan kemungkinan terburuk di kepalaku segera aku buang jauh-jauh. Aku sama sekali tak pernah terpikir akan berakhir seperti ini. Tapi aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

* * *

.

END

.

* * *

Haaaaiiiiiii~

Kali ini aku bawa oneshot yang lumayan panjang, and hope you like it.  
Aku gak mau ngomong panjang panjang karena ff nya udah panjang ya, Cuma mau bilang, kalo aku pengen punya ruangan kaya ruangannya Taehyung hiks

Last, mind to review?


End file.
